


We Don't Know A Thing About Love

by InstructionsNotFound



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Just a bunch of one shot love stories, because everyone needs a little bit of love in their lives, some being balls of fluff and others containing angstChapter 1: Komaeda & HajimeChapter 2: Maki & Kaito





	1. The Fear of Falling (In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the idea of doing a collection of one shots about love originally because of a couple of songs, but surprisingly this one wasnt based on a song.

“A large popcorn, and two large cokes,” Hajime repeats the order, before handing each item to the customer. “You total is-”

  
Then came the pause. The earth-shattering pause as he barely, just barely glanced at the door.

  
Komaeda. He saw Komaeda.  

  
His heart dropped instantly. He couldn't do this. Not here, not now.

  
“Chiaki will read your total,” He says, giving her a look. And thank God for her, because she takes one look over to where Hajime’s gaze was fixated and knows exactly what's happening, and covers for Hajime at the register no questions asked.  

  
“What are you doing here?” Hajime asks, trying not to let his anger build too quickly, but it was no use. “And don't say it's to watch a movie.”

  
“...” Komaeda pauses, looking like he had prepared a whole speech just to forget it after one look at Hajime. “Hajime…”

  
“Don't say my name like that. You gave that right up,” He snaps. “You don't get it, Ko. You _hurt_ me.”

  
“I know,” The white-haired boy responds. From an onlookers perspective, he probably looked pathetic. His hands and voice alike were shaking, and the bags under his eyes made it look like he hadn't slept in days.

  
What made it worse was the brunette he was addressing, with anger seeping from his every word.

  
“No, I don't think you do,” Hajime argues.

  
“I-” Komaeda begins, but is cut off.  

  
“Don't tell me you made a mistake, because that's bullshit,” He tells him, taking a deep breath. He had to stay strong, stay firm in his beliefs. Otherwise he'd just get manipulated again. “You looked me in the eye and told me you didn't care about me, that I didn't mean shit to you. Our _entire_ friendship was a lie. You can't expect me to act like nothing happened.”

  
“I don't.”

  
“What do you mean you don't?” Hajime asks, his face twisting into confusion.

  
“I don't expect you to forgive me,” Komaeda clarifies, taking a deep breath of his own. Hajime wasn't the only one who needed to stay strong.

  
“Then why are you here? Why are you looking someone who lo-” He stops, even takes a step back as if the secrets of the world had just dawned on him and the recoil knocked him back.

  
“Someone who what?” It seemed Hajime wasn't the only one who realized. Komaeda looked at him, surprise written on his face.  

  
“Someone who loved you, dammit.” Hajime says, his anger turning into confusion. “How can you look me in the eyes if you're not here to beg me to forgive you?”

  
“Because I know you. And apologizing would just make it worse. What you want to hear is why,” Komaeda says, his voice more of a whisper. _Loved_.

  
If Komaeda had never cared, he wouldn't have known that.

  
Hajime didn't say anything, so Komaeda continued, “...But you won't like why.”

  
Once again, Hajime remained silent, urging Komaeda to keep talking.

  
“I was scared,” Komaeda says, instantly earning a look from Hajime.

  
“...Scared of what?”

  
“Falling in love with you,” He reveals, being reminded of how hard it was to keep one's heart beating at a normal rate. 

  
That caught Hajime off guard. He had spent the last week convincing himself Komaeda had just been manipulating him, that he lied the whole time and finally got bored of it.

  
But as Komaeda talked, he was realizing more and more that every moment-- every late night texting each other, every inside joke, every conversation-- was real.

  
He wanted to call bullshit again, saying that being scared wasn't a valid reasoning. If you loved someone, you wouldn't hurt them.

  
But after hearing that all of his feelings were requited…

  
He was terrified too.

  
“I'm listening,” Hajime whispers.

  
“Loved. You said loved, as in past tense. It's better that way,” Komaeda changes tune.

  
“And you said falling in love, like you're still there,” The brunette reminds, taking a step closer to him.

  
“I wasn't even a good best friend. I hurt you, remember? I can't promise you any better if we were more than that. I'll just hurt you again.”

  
“...” _A pause_.

  
“What if I don't care?” Hajime asks. _What if there was no ed to his loved._

  
“Everyone I love gets hurt,” Komaeda begins. “And everything I touch withers away. I _can't_ love you, because I don't _want_ to hurt you.”

  
“I'll get hurt either way,” Hajime reasons, daring another step towards Komaeda.

  
They were close now.

  
Not so close their noses were touching, but closer than they had stood as friends.

  
It seemed like the air was being sucked out of the room.

  
There were a couple people watching, waiting to see what would happen, but Hajime didn't have enough brainpower in that moment to care.

  
“Let me choose how,” Hajime finishes, pausing for a moment of hesitation, before leaning forward.

  
And then their lips touched, and it was like they had found exactly what was missing in life.

  
_Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't mind getting hurt by Komaeda again._

  
“Earth to Hajime,” Chiaki calls, snapping him into reality, causing him to break the kiss. “I'm glad you're both finally realizing your feelings for each other and all, but you're still on the clock.”

  
The tips of both boys ears reddened at that, and Hajime began walking back towards the counter, looking back at Komaeda with a content smile before turning work mode Hajime back on.

  
_This was a good day._

 


	2. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito is an idiot, and Maki loves him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

An idiot.

  
That's what he was.

  
God, she couldn't believe she had even an inkling of a thought that he was anything but.

  
Maki didn't cry, that's not who she was, but she could feel a light stream of angry tears seeping from her eyes as she paced home.

  
Four years. Four years she had dated the ditz, and his idiocy still surprised her. Maybe she was the dumb one after all.

  
“Maki-roll!” He called, chasing after her.

  
She clenched her fists at the sound of his voice, but stopped and turned towards him, letting him catch up. Silence was always her greatest weapon, and she wasn't about to give it up now, so that's all she gave him.

  
“I'm sorry,” He starts, taking a moment to catch his breath. He had run after her.

  
Of course he was sorry. He always was. It was a continuous cycle.

  
“I messed up again. I panicked,” Kaito admits, taking another step towards her.

  
“I know what you were expecting,” He carefully adds, looking at her. How could he not? He had spent the last four years constantly being around her, being _with_ her.

  
He then took another step towards her, and brought his hand to her face to wipe away the small stream of tears he had caused.

  
She wanted to jerk away from him, take all the steps back. Something. But she couldn't help but feel comfort in his touch.

  
That proved it; she was the buffoon, letting herself fall that bad for him.

  
“I never meant to mislead you,” Kaito continues, in a much softer voice. Intimate, even. She hated the way it made her heartbeat quicken.

  
He then let his hand fall back down by his side, and then to his pocket.

  
He was nervous. She could tell. When he was nervous, he always blinked more than usual, and moved his feet as if he couldn't stand still.

  
She knew exactly where this was going. He fooled her once, and she knew that not even he would fool her twice.

  
He clears his throat.

  
“You were right when you stormed out. I don't know a thing about love. I don't promise I'll be able to say or do the right things,” Kaito begins, giving her a terrified smile. “But I do know that you and I go good together. When it's cold, my jacket is yours. Four years, and I haven't regretted spending a second of it with you.”

  
Maki can't help but to let a smile form on her lips. No matter how many things he messed up, he was good at speeches.

  
And the he took his hand out of his pocket, a small black box with it.

  
“And I've been thinking,” He continues, lowering himself to one knee.

  
If her heart was thinking earlier, she couldn't put words to how fast it was beating now.

  
“I wouldn't mind doing this forever.” Kaito finishes, “Maki Harukawa, will you marry me?”

  
Instead of a normal response, she holds her hand out, and mumbles, “Just put the damn ring on.”

  
Kaito lets out the biggest grin in response, his hands shaking as he tries putting the ring on her finger, much to her amusement.

  
Not even she could keep a straight face in this situation.

  
She was typically standoffish, sure, but God, was she happy right now. And there was no point in hiding it.

  
She had agreed to forever, after all.

  
PDA wasn't her thing, either, but who was she to stop Kaito from kissing her right there on the sidewalk?

 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
